Asymmetrically Broken
by XxMiss.NightOwlxX
Summary: She is broken, almost beyond repair. She is lost, in need of comfort, as the darkness consumes her. Can he fix her? Can he make her whole again? He's not sure, but he will try his best, no matter the dangers.
1. Nothing

So, one day, in geometry, I started doodling. I ended up drawing a broken heart... Underneath, I wrote broken and realized it was asymmetrical (I had just finished the anime, so this was fresh in my mind. Don't judge me!) so I wrote asymmetrically broken. And inspiration flooded me! So... here it is!

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Chrona and Kid would be a couple.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Nothing

**Chrona's PoV:**

I was falling, finally, into the sweet escape of the black nothingness. My frail body was going numb and I curled my lips into a small, unnoticeable demonic smile. A relic of my past life with Lady Medusa, I could tell my dark blue eyes were shrinking and turning a dull, whitish grey.

The nothingness had an unbreakable grasp on me and, for the first time, I welcomed it. The twisting, smoky tendrils entangled my body and pulled me further down. A small part of me screamed against the foreign sensation, telling me to fight back, but I couldn't. My body gave in while my mind resisted.

Though my body never appeared moving, I was in constant motion on the inside. All in my head, no one even took notice of me. I was allowed only my vision as all my other senses were stolen. I knew that what was happening was too good to be true, and I was proven correct at the feeling of something on my upper arm. The sudden contact was enough to make me jump and I was pulled out of the dark trance.

Death the Kid had placed his hand on my arm and was looking at me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

It was then that I realized that I shouldn't have been able to feel his light touch.

"H-How did you d-do that?" I questioned him as he pulled his hand away.

"Do what?" he was puzzled

"N-Nevermind."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"It's just that you don't seem to be yourself today."

"Just- I'm just thinking, is all." I tried to reassure him.

I wasn't sure why he was concerning himself with my well being. But I let it go.

**Kid's PoV:**

Sitting across from Chrona at lunch, I noticed that she seemed to be caught in a paralyzing trance. Her eyes remained open and they had shrunk and turned the frightening grey color they were when she did Medusa's bidding. I had noticed her stiffen. To make sure she was okay, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, then relaxed, eyes growing and turning dark again. Quickly, she glanced from my eyes to the floor and back to my eyes again.

Looking away again, she spoke.

"H-How did you d-do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I hadn't known I did anything.

"N-Nevermind." she replied with a look of confusion.

"Are you feeling well?" I found myself to be concerned.

"Yes. Why?" she met my gaze again, a look of bewilderment in her lavender eyes.

"It's just that you don't seem to be yourself today."

"Just- I'm just thinking, is all."

I didn't believe her. Her answer left me guessing and that frustrated me.

The look on her face made me just a bit suspicious.

I had to know what was going on.

* * *

"Maka." I called down the hallway, stopping the scythe-meister.

"Oh, hi, Kid." she said.

"Hello. Is Chrona all right?"

"As far as I know, yes. Why, did something happen?!" she asked, ready to Maka-chop anyone who might be hurting her friend.

"No, she's fine, as far as I know. She just seemed a bit ill at lunch. I was a bit concerned." I replied, calming the pig-tailed meister down.

"I haven't talked to her since lunch. I'm sure she's fine."

"Alright. Thank you, Maka."

"Anytime. See ya'."

I decided to pay a visit to the young makenshi's room.

I walked silently down the now empty hallway.

Liz and Patty had gone shopping, claiming that neither of them had had any fun lately. I knew it was a lie, but I let them go anyway.

Lost in my own thoughts, I almost ran into the pinkette that was walking down the hall.

Just in time, I stopped the both of us before we collided.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I-I guess I w-wasn't paying attention."

"No no, it was my own fault. There's no need to apologize, Chrona." When I said her name, she looked up at me in surprise, meeting my gaze.

**Chrona's PoV:**

I was lost. I was walking down the empty hallway with my head down, my gaze trained on the ground. I'd been to this part of the academy before but I wasn't sure where I was going or why. I felt hands on my upper arms, stopping me.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I-I guess I w-wasn't paying attention." I apologized quickly, not looking up.

"No no, it was my own fault. There's no need to apologize, Chrona."

Kid?

I lifted my head to look at him.

"O-Oh, uh, hello, K-Kid."

I remember now why I left my room.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I'm some what proud of this story. It's already mostly written out. If you guys liked this, please review! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, if the characters are OOC, or anything else. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lost

I didn't think this would actually attract that much attention!

**kawaiicrona: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

There was another reviewer that said guest but the name also said Symmetry, so,** Symmetry**, glad you liked it enough to want me to update!

There might be a few tense changes here and there because I have a problem with keeping them straight... Sorry in advance!

Now, for chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lord Death Can't Know

**Kid's PoV:**

"Hello, Chrona," I said with a small smile. My hands were still on her arms, and when I realized this, I dropped my arms to my sides. "Do you think I could talk to you?" I wasn't going to miss my opportunity.

"Y-Yes." she was nervous and frightened. I could see it it her eyes.

Those beautiful, deep navy blue eyes that I love to see light up when she laughed. Those laughs were few and far in between but that just made them that much more enjoyable.

"What d-do you need, Kid?"

"I was worried about you." I admitted.

"Why?"

"You just seemed quite unwell at lunch today."

"N-No! I-I was- I was just-"

"What's the point in lying to me, Chrona?"

"I-I don't know." she said in defeat.

"Then why won't you tell me what's upsetting you?"

" I will. J-Just n-not here."

I followed her to the cell she stayed in at the school and watched as she sat on the edge of her small bed. She leaned against the wall and pulled her knees against her chest to hug them.

"Now?" I prompted her.

"Th-There is a 'nothing.' I-It comes f-for me s-sometimes. I-It c-came today and the p-possibility o-of escape was j-just too overwhelming. I had to give in."

I though over her words for a few minutes.

They frightened me.

For a hidden reason, the thought of her being swallowed by this 'nothing' worried me.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Lady M-Medusa... Died."

"If you'll excuse my rather abrupt departure, I must go speak with my father." I started to move towards the door but felt something grab my hand, keeping me from leaving.

"No! Lord Death. He can't know!"

**Chrona's PoV:**

"And why is that?" Kid looked into my eyes.

Why did I say that? Why didn't I just let him go?!

Lord Death can't know...

"He j-just can't. I-I don't know wh-why." I whispered weakly, hanging my head.

I feel the bed sink next to me and realize that Kid is now sitting next to me.. The closeness of his body to my own is a bit uncomfortable.

I makes me feel self-conscious, like any move I make will make him hate me.

"Would you care to talk about it, then?"

"I-I don't know, Kid."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Uh-I-uh-I pass."

"What?"

"I pass." I squeak.

"So, is that a yes?"

"P-Pass."

"How many times are you going to do that?"

His words, for some reason, bring a dark, suppressed memory to the surface of my mind.

_"How many times have we done this, now? And how many more times are we going to have to do it? This is getting you nowhere, Chrona." __Lady Medusa would lock me in her snake room where it was dark and Ragnarock would hit my head in a fit of rage._

"Did you know my blood is black?" I said aloud, irises shrinking and turning stormy grey. I heard myself laughing but it wasn't my laugh. It's a distant past, but I can clearly the remember the terrified scream I would utter before I would kill.

"It's this laugh. It's these eyes. It's my past life._ This_ is the nothing." I don't realize I'm speaking until the words are past my lips.

"Chrona? Chrona!" Kid sounds distant and he's getting farther away.

It was no use. I just kept laughing.

**Kid's PoV:**

"It's this laugh. It's these eyes. It's my past life._ This _is the nothing." over and over she said that.

I knew she was slipping but I had no idea how to pull her back. The nothing was invisible to me but I seemed to take all of her senses away. Why is this happening? How do I make it stop?

"Chrona, come back!" I knew talking wasn't going to help but I had no idea what might.

Her sentence was repeated as did everything I could think of. I said her name. I yelled it. Nothing was working. But I had one more idea.

I moved off the bed and crouched in front of her writhing form and looked into her blank grey eyes. I gently placed my hand on her upper arm as I had at lunch.

"Chrona?" I just prayed that this would work. She screamed. It was as if my touch hurt her in some way.

**Chrona's PoV:**

Being pulled out of the trance was the single most painful thing I have ever felt.

Coming back to reality, I regained my sight. My eyes flitted around for a minute before they met pools of liquid gold-auburn.

I couldn't find my voice but I began to sob uncontrollably, both from the pain and the fright I could see illuminating Kid's eyes. He held my hand while I cried, I suppose to comfort me.

"Chrona?" there was concern and surprise in his voice.

"K-Kid, I-I think y-you sh-should go."

"No, I can;t leave knowing that this could happen again." he said, sitting next to me on the bed again.

My tears were falling to my hands, now folded in my lap. Something inside me broke and the tears came again in an onslaught of pent up agony. His refusal to leave was... Comforting? I didn't fully understand why, but I needed him. I admitted the latter to myself in shock, going a bit rigid. As if he was comforting me again, his arm wound around my waist and held me close to him as I cried. Gentle, soothing sounds came from his lips and the tears finally stopped coming.

He lifted my head and wiped the remaining tears away.

"You're too beautiful to be crying, my dear," he said, releasing my face while his grip around my waist never faltered. I kept my head where he had pulled it to and tears pricked my eyes yet again. Hearing him call me that broke me to pieces and my face betrayed me, "Chrona?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." I wasn't stuttering? How?

"Don't call you what?"

"'My dear.'"

"But, why?"

"It makes things too hard for me, Kid."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't really expect you to."

"Chrona-" I shook my head, making him stop.

"I really think you should go, now." I took the hand that was still around my waist and pushed it away.

"Uh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" he sounded... Off...

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye, Chrona."

"Goodbye, Kid." I said as he left my room.

I marveled at my new-found confidence. I stood and moved to the corner that was hidden from view when the door was open and crouched into a ball.

Silent tears flowed down my cheeks and landed on my knees. I tried to determine the cause of them.

_Why are there tears? What are they here for? Are they here for a reason?_ Yes. They're here for him. The only person, besides Maka, that actually cares about me. _But _why_ are they here? _I didn't _want _to let him go. But, after my psycho episode, I had to. In that state, I was completely out of control because I don't know _how_ to control it.

_Why did I send him away? _To protect him. _From what? _Myself.

_Why? _Pass... _No._ _Why are you protecting him?! _Pass!

Even after the voice was gone, the question stayed nagging at me until I pounded the back of my head against the wall.

But why was I protecting him?

* * *

A/N: As I was proofreading this, I realized that almost every sentence was a new paragraph... Towards the end, I tried to fix that but... I kinda think I failed... Oh well! Hope you guys like this chapter! This one kinda hints at feelings that they have, especially Chrona. But, then again, I always seem to write my stories with her falling first... Hmm... Well, anyway! 'Til next time!


	3. Taking Her In

I feel really bad! Last chapter, I forgot to mention my first reviewer!

**CaptainvKickass:** I'm sorry I forgot you! And it's leading somewhere... XD and somewhat, yes, she is. *almost spills whole story* There is a twist later! Glad you're still into it! Thank you!

**kawaiicrona:** Thank you! I hope so!

Again, I'm sorry for any tense changes that might be present! I really need to work on that...

Okay! Here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**Kid's PoV:**

Dejected, I walk to my home. I push the doors open and trudge to my room. My bed greets me and I collapse, face-down, onto it. Sighing heavily, I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I hear a knock at my door.

"Kid?"

"What is it, Liz?" I ask, hoping my voice won't show any of the hurt I'm hiding.

"Are you okay?" I don't answer. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." the door opens slightly and she steps in.

"So what's up? You seem depressed," she says as I sit up. I still don't answer. She sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "It's Chrona." she states.

How does she know?

"Something about her just drives me insane." I start talking.

"Good or bad insane?"

"... Good..." I admit.

"What kind of good insane?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Maybe you like her as more than a friend? I'm just saying. Well, I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay..."

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I really haven't been sleeping, have I?

Liz's words sound in my mind.

_"Maybe you like her as more than a friend?" _

I'd never really thought of anyone like that. Especially not Chrona. She was just so innocent. I couldn't think of her like that. And yet, I found myself wanting to.

* * *

**Chrona's PoV:**

When I woke up, I saw that I was still crouched down in my corner.

Standing, I groaned at the feeling of my stiff muscles. The clock one the dresser read 2 a.m., so I laid in my bed and tried to go back to sleep. After half an hour, I gave up and let my thoughts run free.

Faces cross my mind. Maka smiling, Soul grinning and showing his sharp teeth, Tsubaki laughing, Black*Star declaring his 'godliness' to our small group of friends, and Liz and Patty trying to find me new clothes.

Finally, my thoughts rested on the last face. Death the Kid. His eyes, the only eyes I've ever seen that have two colors, are soft and are lit with amusement. I remember when he looked at me like that. It was my first day at the academy and he was showing me around while Maka was busy. I had been apologizing for hiding. He smiled and told me that it was okay and I didn't have to be shy.

"Kid." I sighed as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Small Time Skip!**

* * *

When I woke again it was morning. That was the first peaceful, for the most part, nights sleep I'd had in months. My dreams had been filled with the faces of my friends but it mostly centered around Kid. The memories of him came rushing back to me and I sat up quickly, gasping. His face brought happiness and something else I can't quite name. I get out of bed and get ready for school.

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

Maybe I do like her as more that a friend...

I admit to myself that I think she's cute and I started to see her differently.

That day, at school, I noticed the way the light would fall on her face, the way her hips would sway when she walked, and the way she would giggle softly if she caught me staring.

When she looked at me, my heart would skip a beat and then pick up and race. When the day was over, I found myself standing next to her. It was windy and I surprised myself by gasping when the wing caught her hair and pulled it off her face. Of course, she noticed and a light blush set on her face.

I take her by the hand and hold on as tightly as I can. She doesn't tense or pull away but surprises me when she steps closer and grips my hand back. Does she not mean what she said yesterday?

"C'mon." she whispers in my ear.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I watch Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki walk away.

"Back to my room. I need to talk to you."

I shiver as her breath tickles my neck.

"Alright."

Still holding my hand, she leads me back to her room, motions for me to close the door, and leads me to her bed, pulling more to sit with her. I notice how tightly she's holding onto my hand.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, the memory of yesterday creeping into my mind.

"I don't think I can fight it much anymore, Kid."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Chrona's PoV: **

I wasn't sure why I was doing this. I didn't know what I hoped to gain from telling him but I had to tell someone.

He just happened to be the first person to come to mind.

"I mean, I think I need some help."

"Would you like me to tell Lord Death?" he asked immediately and to my surprise. I suppose I was expecting a pause of some kind.

"Whatever you think the best method would be." he thought over what I had said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone."

"What?"

"Get your things. All of them."

"Okay."

He helps me with the few things that I have accumulated over the past few months. A music player that Maka had given me, a few paperback books, and some clothes that Liz and Patty got me, and I follow him to the Death Room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wassup kiddies?" the whimsical of Lord Death greets us as we enter the Death Room.

"Hello, Father." Kid replies.

"What brings the two of you here?" he asks as I bow slightly.

"Chrona, would you like to explain?"

I nod and start my story. I stutter through the first few minutes and Kid takes my hand in his in, what I supposed, an act to comfort me. His touch didn't mess up my train of thought but it sent tingles up and down my spine. I glance between him and the floor, still telling the story.

"Well, well." Lord Death said when I had finished. Kid had stepped closer and new had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Do you know how to keep it at bay?"

"I think you're doing a pretty good job with that, Kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Chrona," my head snaps up at my name, "How did your last two episodes end?"

"Kid's hand on my arm."

"Do you understand now, Kid?"

"No, not really."

"Even though the two of you, a shinigami and a makenshi, are natural-born enemies, Kid's shinigami blood and naturally relaxed soul help to calm the black blood madness and your somewhat unstable soul, Chrona." my eyes widen.

"So I have a... calming... effect on her?"

"Exactly. I've noticed that with your touch," he motions to Kid's arm, still around my waist, "her soul wavelength is much calmer. As is Ragnarok's, though he won't admit it."

"I have felt much better when Kid I'd with me. I'm much calmer."

"Yes, even your presence calms her dramatically," it was then that he noticed that I had my belongings, "So, Kid, I'm assuming that you want her to come live us?"

"Yes." I blushed slightly as his ability to matter-of-fact.

"Chrona, would you like to live at Gallows Manor?"

"Yes." I whisper weakly.

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

For some reason, her immediate answer surprises me and my grip on her tightens slightly. As we leave the Death Room, I take my hand away from her waist. I smile a little to myself when I feel her fingers find mine. Holding on tightly, Chrona walks alongside me as we make our way to Gallows Manor.

"This will only be your second time here, won't it?" I ask, remembering the party she came to a while ago.

"Yes." she whispers.

"Well, I 'd get used to it." I said with a smile.

"I'll try." it seemed as though her voice had gained a bit of confidence.

The rest of the ten minute walk was spent in silence. I noticed that she never loosened her grip on my hand and I smiled for the hundredth time that day. As we stepped up to the door, Liz and Patty came out of the house. They saw Chrona and me and started to giggle back and forth, grinning like idiots.

"And what might be so funny?" I inquired.

"Nothing!" they chorused as they danced past us.

"Don't spend every cent on useless things!" I yelled as they ran away, knowing that they weren't listening.

"Kid-kun?"

"Yes, Chrona?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Well, I want you to be safe." I answered, honestly.

"Then why not just have me live with Maka? She'd keep me safe."

"You'll be better protected by a shinigami." I answered, walking her inside.

"You want to protect me?" she hid her eyes behind her lavender-pink hair.

"Yes. Now, why don't I give you a tour of the house and show you the room that you'll be staying in?"

* * *

After I showed her around the house, I made sure she knew where everything was.

"I hope I don't get lost in here!" she said with a small laugh.

"It's pretty easy to find your way to the front if you do." I told her.

"Maybe I should..." she kept talking but her voice had faded to where I could no longer hear her.

"What was that?"

"O-Oh! Nothing! D-Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Her face contorted in pain as her black blood burst from her back, forming a shape.

"Dammit, Chrona!" Ragnarok shouted as he landed his little fist on her cheeks, "I'm hungry! Ge- Hey! Where are we?!"

"We're at Kid's house."

"Why?" I watched in disgust and the black-blooded creature hit Chrona.

"We're going to live here now." he finally stopped hitting her.

"Is it because of the madness episodes?" unless I was hallucinating, Ragnarok's voice became softer as he said that. He actually sounded concerned for his meister. That was odd.

"Yes."

"Whatever." he said as the blood liquefied and he returned to his hiding spot.

Hmm... I wonder what all that was about... Does Ragnarok... Know something about the madness? I guess that's something I'll have to find out...

* * *

A/N: Whew! Chapter 3! I had no idea that people would actually read and like this story! So this chapter was mostly little details... Kinda important to the story but not by much. Oh, and if anyone has a pet-peeve of a character not finishing a sentence, Chrona says: "Maybe I should stay close to you, then." I just didn't want Kid to hear that... XD

Thanks for the favs and follows from** Erebe, Bloodyfish-chan, kawaiicrona, CaptainvKickass, and smoshordie.**

** Also, thank you soooo much CaptainvKickass and kawaiicrona for the continued reviews! Those really make my world go 'round!**


	4. Madness

A/N: *Takes unnecessary deep breath*

Review responses!

**CaptainvKickass:** I hate bullshit excuses. *instant anger* Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

**kawaiicrona: **I really enjoy your enthusiasm! Kid is not willing to admit that... Yet... I thought a calming soul would be nice for poor Chrona. I'm glad I didn't disappoint!

(Guest) Jasmin98: Glad you liked it! Thank you!

I HATE VERB TENSES! Sorry again in advance. :/

This chapter is a bit... bloody... If you don't really have a thing for gory scenes or stuff like that, you can skip to where there is a big space in the words. Then you'll know it's safe.

I'm really excited about this chapter! It's probably my favorite! Aah! Well, without further delay, here's chapter four!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**Chrona's PoV: **

Exploring my new room, I find a comfy-looking corner and immediately crouch down into it. Looking around the room, I begin to get dizzy. Clutching my pillow closer, I stand up and make my way to the bed. Blurry eyed, I don't know if I make it. I know I've fallen and everything goes black. I just lay still as color bursts to my vision.

I'm teased with gory images of my friends' deaths. Lady Medusa's face is in with the mix and she's laughing. She's responsible for them. I can very clearly see every injury she's inflicted upon them.

Red, red, red. The bright color is everywhere. Everything is red. It paints the floor and a good portion of the otherwise white tile walls. It's as if they were shot against the walls and the blood exploded from the wounds. It's a hard but I can tell who's who.

Black*Star is laying on his back with deep puncture marks all over his torso and Tsubaki closely resembles him. They have also had the corners of their mouths cut into strange, inhuman grimaces. Along with that, the insides of their arms have been slit open in deep, uneven, jagged lines. It's as if the knife had been used by a child making an arts and crafts project. Lady Medusa has made sure that weapon and meister have felt the same pain.

Maka and Soul have matching bite marks on their necks and faces. It looks as if they had been drug around by their heads. Each right eye has been gouged out. The blood covers them. They must have fought back very aggressively. I can tell because Maka is sporting a broken left leg and was carelessly thrown on the floor, as was Soul.

The next person I see makes me let out a yelp of fright. Liz's right arm is broken and bent to a grotesque angle. The blood that covers her body comes from a very scary looking head wound. It looks like another little kid project. The knife that had been drug across her scalp had cut so deep, I could tell it had scraped the bone. Patty is laying across Liz's stomach, eyes still wide in fear. A few of her fingers have been viciously torn off. I was clear that she had gone from a slit throat. Nothing about the sisters is the same.

I come to the last person. Death the Kid is propped up in the corner with golden eyes still open and he's covered in blood. I think I see him blink and I realize that he is holding onto the last shred of his life. Managing not to slip in the sea of blood, I run over to him.

"Kid! Kid, please, it's going to be okay!"

"Chrona." his voice was a weak whisper.

"I'm right here, Kid!"

"I have to let go." it sounded like a question.

"No! You don't! Please, Kid, please stay with me!"

"If I hold on," he coughs violently, bring a large amount of blood up, "I'll be tortured with these images... She... Made me watch... All of them... Die."

"And now," I stiffen at the sound of Lady Medusa's voice, "You get to watch Little Chrona die."

I scream at the feel of something wrapping around my waist. I'm carried away from Kid, then, as if on second thought, I'm taken back to him. The giant snake that has trapped me is teasing the both of us. It sinks its fangs in to my arm, breaking the bone by biting it in half. I give a bloodcurdling scream, sharp and shrill. The pain is unbelievable. My vision becomes blurry but I can clearly see the the black blood falling from the wound and mixing with the red.

"You deserve a slow painful death, but, sadly, I don't have the time to make that happen."

I hear wind and the world suddenly goes black. One final scream escapes my lips before my body goes completely numb.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SAFE PART!**

* * *

"Chrona?!" my name is distant and it sounds like it's coming through water, "Chrona! Please, wake up!"

I feel something around me again and I jump, letting out a shrill yelp. I don't know what's real anymore.

"Chrona, please! Please wake up." Kid's voice is begging, desperate. Kid's voice? Somehow, I feel the tears on my cheeks as I begin to cry.

"She's stabilizing," _Professor Stein? _"How long has she been like this?"

"At least forty-five minutes."

"It's a good thing you brought her here, Kid."

"Why's that?"

"She's had a vision of everyone's death."

"How do you know?"

"I sent you out when she started to talk."

"What did she say?"

"Something about not wanting you to let go. She wanted you to know that you could still hold on."

"Oh."

"Who knows how badly she could've hurt herself?" I let out a moan of imagined pain at his words.

"Chrona?" I feel something on my hand and my eyes flutter open.

"Kid?" fresh tears fall from my eyes.

"Chrona! What happened?!"

"I-It came back." I sobbed out. I see Stein leave.

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yes. Where's Maka?"

"At home."

"With Soul?"

"Yes."

"Tsubaki?"

"At home, with Black*Star."

"Okay." I lift the arm that had been bitten and see that it is unharmed. My eyelids feel heavy and I'm soon fighting sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Chrona." Kid says

"No. I don't want you to leave." I tell him.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" he says with a smile. His hand is resting on the bed next to mine and I twirl my fingers around his.

"Do go anywhere."

"I won't." he promises. My eyes slip closed and I fall asleep.

**Kid's PoV: **

I stay with her all night. With sleep avoiding me, I'm left alone with my thoughts. Normally, for me, my thought are focused on symmetry, but, when Chrona is with me, I only want to think about her. Questions floated around in my mind such as _why couldn't I do anything this time? _and _what did she see?_. I decide to talk to my father about it later.

Chrona stirs.

"I-I can't." she mumbles.

"Chrona?"

"Kid?" she's talking in her sleep.

"It's okay, Chrona. I'm right here."

Her eyes flutter open. Though she's staring right at me, her eyes are unfocused.

"L-Lady Medusa. She was... Hurting people."

"You don't have to worry about that, Chrona, it was just a dream."

"She made me... Watch... The deaths..."

"Chrona..." I step closer.

"No! Stay away! I can't. I-I'm sorry. I just- I can't."

Disregarding her plea, I lean over and wrap my arms around her frail body. Our foreheads touch and the contact sends a blush to my cheeks. I lift my head and touch my lips to hers briefly.

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Chrona. I'll protect you."

"But if you stay near me, you'll only get hurt."

"Even if that's true, I'm never leaving your side."

* * *

A/N: Okay! Chapter 4 is done! This one took me forever for some reason... Probably because I'm sooo stressed about exams this week... Ugh...

Well, anyway! Oh, thank you to **jackfrostlvr224598 **for the fav and follow!

Until next time. thank you again to **CaptainvKickass and kawaiicrona **for the continued support! You guys are keeping this story going for me!


	5. Dreams

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!

Review responses!

**CaptainvKickass: **Yes! That's my first time doing gore descriptions! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
**kawaiicrona: **That's what I was goin' for. :) I'm happy to know you're excited for this one.  
**Reviewer98: **Kid's a gentleman, of course he would stay! :) We'll see... :3

Thank you for the favorite and follow from **Therbot** and the favorite from **Laser Lance 702. **I really appreciate it!

This chapter is mostly for me to work on my imagery skills... Of which I have none,

Alright, tenses are screwing with me again. Super sorry! Also, when I go back and read the posted chapters, I find grammatical and spelling errors. *slams head on keyboard* Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hate it, too! I guess I haven't been paying enough attention to my proof reading. I'll try to be better, promise.

Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chrona's PoV: **

What? I must be dreaming, right? He didn't really just say that, did he? Does he mean it? How could he mean it? Who could really want to protect me? Or be anywhere near me? A well-mannered, clean, handsome shinigami would never want to be seen with a disheveled, dirty, ugly makenshi.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" I ask in disbelief, looking into his eyes.

"Why don't you trust me? If I didn't meant, I wouldn't have said it."

"I don't know."

"Chrona, as a shinigami, I do not lie to anyone, ever."

"I want to believe you, Kid. I really do."

"So why don't you?" he asks gently.

"I don't know. But I do trust you."

"That's good, at least."

"I guess so."

"You should rest, Chrona"

"If I go to sleep, the nightmares will come back." tears threaten to spill over.

"I'm right here, Chrona."

"Don't leave." I say, grabbing at his fingers again.

"I won't." and with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

**~Dream Sequence~**

* * *

_The first thing I notice upon reopening my eyes is the unbearable heat._

_Next, Kid is here with me._

_This is a dream._

_We're in the middle of a desert. The maniacally laughing sun beats down on the two of us mercilessly. My black dress isn't helping to keep the sun away and Kid doesn't look too happy either. Suddenly, the scene changes._

_We're in a large, beautifully furnished room that's painted in a dark, almost black, grey. The floor is carpeted in black. The lower half of the walls are patterned in black and blood-red diamonds. I assume this to be the bedroom of a very large house._

_In the corner across from the door is a dresser made of a dark wood. Above that is a lone, single-paned, swinging window that lets in the only light._

_The four-poster bed in the center of the room is clad in black and blood-red sheets that feel like rose petals. The wood that makes up the frame looks old and used and is the same as the dresser. The bed looks as if it has been passed down through many generations. The dark wood looks... Dirty is the first word to come to mind but... That's not it. It just looks old and worn._

_At the foot of the bed is a short bench that looks as if it's used to just sit and talk. The cushion is covered in the same red as the bed. I reach out to feel it and it's soft. It's crushed velvet._

_On either side of the bed are small, black tables. On one, a white vase of black roses sits in the middle and on the other is a small, paperback book. Kid, who is standing next to me at the foot of the bed, goes to pick up the book. He smiles slightly as his fingers brush over the cover._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"I've read this before." he tells me._

_"What's it called?"_

_"Asymmetrically Broken."*_

_"What's it about?"_

_"It's another take on the Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Do you know that play?"_

_"Yes, I do. Is it as tragic?"_

_"Yes. More so, depending on how you look at it." he says, placing the book back on the table._

_"Oh."_

_"This may sound odd, forgive me if it does, but," he moves closer to me, "It reminds me of us." he says, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me._

_"What?" he rests his chin on my shoulder, causing me to shiver._

_"Without the tragedy, of course." he whispers in my ear._

_"What?" I repeat, melting into his touch._

_"The two characters, Kristina and Alex**," he turns me around in his arms," Are of different worlds. Alex is rich, well-mannered, handsome, and loved ny most while Kristina, or Kris, as Alex later calls her, is poor, broken, lost, and abused. They meet in the streets and Alex doesn't think twice of taking Kris in." he stops._

_"Then what happened?" I ask, interested in the familiar story._

_"They eventually fall in love. But one day, just a week before Alex's nineteenth birthday, Kris is kidnapped and killed." his voice is quiet and it sends another wave of chills over my body._

_"Oh, I guess that is kind of like us."_

_He smiles and everything fades away._

* * *

Looking around the room, I see that Kid has fallen asleep and his hand is still in mine. I smile to myself.

"Maybe it really is like us... But... We're not in love." I think aloud.

Kid stirs, shifting his position. Now his head is right next to my stomach and our intertwined hands are right next to his lips. I can feel the ghost of his breath on my fingers. I on't want to wake him but I know he has to get some real sleep.

"Kid," I say, shaking his shoulder a little, "Wake up," he shifts again, waking slightly.

"Kid." I say again, a bit louder.

"Chrona?" he says, lifting his head groggily.

"Yes, Kid, you should go home. Get some real sleep and stuff. I know it's not comfortable here."

"No. I want to stay." he says, gripping my hand tighter in his.

"Kid, how long has it been since you last ate?" I ask and, as if on cue, his stomach growls.

"I can go without food." he states as if it's nothing but I can see the pain in his eyes at his hunger.

"Kid, dont hurt yourself over me. I'll be fine. Go. Get some food. You have to go to school tomorrow anyway and I know you need to speak to your father."

"Are you sure, Chrona?" he asks, looking at me, concern in those yellow eyes.

"Yes, go. Get some sleep."

"Alright," he lets go of my fingers somewhat reluctantly. After he stands, he does something I didn't really expect. He leans back oer the bed and presses his lips against my cheek lightly. Sure, he's done something like that before but I didn't expect for him to do it again, "I hope you feel better soon, my dear."

"Thank you."

After he leaves, I start to think.

_Does my dream mean something? Do I want it to mean something? Does he want it to mean something? But he doesn't even know about it. Am I broken like Kris? Do I need someone to put me back together? Is he going to be the one to do that? I want him to be that person. I want Kid to be the one to make me whole again._

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

While I liked staying with Chrona, real sleep was something I very quickly welcomed when I got home.

* * *

**~Dream Sequence~**

* * *

_Symmetry! Absolute perfection!_ _This was my first thought when I opened my eyes again. I'm in large, dark room. The walls are painted a glossy black and there's purple trim. _

_A canopy bed is set up in the center of the room and it's covered in silky black and dark purple sheets. The cherry wood bed frame looks as if someone had run their hands over it many times. It's heavily carved into with initials. Looking closer, I see my own and another person's initials. The second set comes as a shock. C.G. Over and over again the pair is repeated. D.t.K. and C.G. and it's my handwriting. Even though I find it a bit unsettling, another, more dominate, part of me likes it. I feel my hands start to sweat, the heat in my cheeks, and my heart beat speeds._

* * *

I jolt awake. Sitting upright, I feel the sweat that makes my shirt stick to my back. Thinking over the strange dream, my heart skips a beat and then races. The second pair of initials belong to Chrona. Why did it make me feel strange? But it's not strange. It feels... good. I'm happy, content. I have feeling for Chrona Gorgon. Now, all I have to do is find out if she feels the same about me.

I can do this.

I have to.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! Finally got it up! Sorry about the length of Kid's dream compared to Chrona's. I didn't really know where to go with that...

Kid has finally admitted his feelings for Chrona!

*I got to use my title!

**My OC's! Well, two of them at least. I'm hoping to have a story with them in it soon...

Thank you for reading and for your patience! Until next time!


	6. Getting Closer

**A/N: **Sorry again for the wait. I have a bit of writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rough.

Review Responses:

**CaptianvKickass: **Yeah, sorry again for the wait. And I know what you mean about Kid. That was the best part to write, honestly. Thank you, thank you. :)

**kawaiicrona: **Thank you so much! Your comment about the dreams made me think, "Hey, the dreams _should_ mean something." I wasn't gonna bring them up again, they were just kinda there, but I'll elaborate now. Thank you again. :)

**Disclaimer: **I think I've been forgetting disclaimers so, I don't own Soul Eater.

On to the way delayed chapter! By the way, because of the wait, you guys get a longer chapter! :)

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

"Father, I must speak to you." I announce upon entering the Death Room.

"Hey, hey, Kiddo! Wassup?"

"I assume you've heard the news about Chrona?"

"Yes." he becomes a bit more serious.

"What happened? Why couldn't I do anything this time?"

"Stein and I believe that Ragnarok's soul wavelength block yours out to try and protect Chrona from your shinigami wavelength."

"This is going to sound odd but hear me out," Stein steps up to my father, "I believe I have found a way to separate Chrona and Ragnarok without hurting either of them."

"We'll have to ask Chrona." I say.

"What will happen to Ragnarok? I doubt Chrona will go through with it if there's a chance of something happening to him." Father asks.

"Once removed, he will find a way to become human," Stein replies, "Alright, Kid, would you like to be the one that asks Chrona about this?"

"Sure."

"I'll neeed to take some blood and test it to make sure that there will be no harm to either of them."

"Of course." I say, turning to leave.

"Kid,"

"Yes," I say turning back around to face the grey-haired man.

"She's afraid of needles."

_"Chrona_. _Afraid_ of _needles_? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you need me to do something?"

"She'll probably want you in there with her."

"I can do that." I say and I leave the Death Room.

* * *

I decide to skip school so I can go be with Chrona. Of course I was half going because I knew she might be lonely but I was also half going because I wanted to spend more time with her. Funny how things can change over a simple dream.

"Chrona," I whisper when I get to where she is.

"Kid?" I pull back the curtain to find her laying in bed with her eyes closed. She's talking in her sleep again.

"You look so peaceful." I murmer.

"Kid." my name escapes her lips again as a breathy whisper. I sink into the chair next to the bed with a slight grin and I take her hand in mine. She stirs slightly at the contact and her eyes flutter open.

"Hello," I greet her with a smile, "Sorry for waking you."

"Hello. It's okay. Uh, this might sound rude but it's not meant to be, I promise. Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me here?" I ask, moving to withdraw my hand.

"No, no, it's not that," she keeps my hand firmly in her own, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Well, I've been in here before and I know being lonely is the worst part."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sit here for a while just looking at each other. Her eyes repeatedly flit between our hands and my eyes.

Does she want me to let go? Is she mad because I touched her without her permission?

I try to pull my hand away again but her fingers wrap around mine and she locks gazes with me again.

"Don't let go." she whispers.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." I say.

"Kid, thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For everything. For taking me in, for caring."

"You're welcome, Chrona."

"Thank you... For being there for me, too."

"You're welcome. I should be thanking you, though."

"Why?" she looks puzzled.

"Because you've brought something new into my life. I'm glad to say that you're my friend. I'm happy to be able to say that I know you and we've gotten closer." I say, squeezing her hand

She blushes, "You're welcome." I smile back at her. "Ah!" her face contorts in pain.

"What is it?" I ask, standing.

"Ragnarok. Ow!"

I pull her to a sitting position and the black blood spills from her back to form a dark figure.

"Ragnarok, what's happening?" Chrona clings to my arm and I sit on the edge of the bed to hold her.

"Nothing. But you," he points to me, "Need to keep your shinigami hands off of my meister."

"Leave him alone, Ragnarok."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

Surprising all three of us, I reach up and smack Ragnarok's hands away from her head.

"Hey now," Chrona squeaks, "There's no need for violence."

"Chrona's right, Kid." Stein enters the room.

"Hello, Professor Stein." I say montonely, barely noticing when Ragnarok dissapates.

"Yes, hello, Kid. Chrona, I'm going to need to take some blood."

"B-But that means... Needles!" she looks to me desperately.

"I can stay if you want." I suggest.

"Please." she whimpers, still clinging to my arm.

"Alright," Stein approaches Chrona, syringe in hand, "Chrona, your arm, please.

She shoots her free arm out and whimpers again. With the hand around her waist, I rub soothing circles on her back. As the needle pierces her skin, she clutches my arm tighter. Even though didn't like seeing her in pain, I loved the way she held onto my arm and the little noises she made.

No! Where did that come from?!

Shaking my head clear of all thoughts, I continue to rub her back.

I felt like Stein was making this whole process last much longer than need be. After the needle was gone and Stein left, Chrona stays in the same posistion, save for the fact that she brings her arm to rest on my chest.

"Don't let go." she whispers again.

"I won't." I whisper back.

We sit there for an hour while Stein runs tests on her blood. I realize that Stein had never given me a reason as to why he wanted to separate Chrona and Ragnarok. I didn't really want to move so I left it alone.

Supporting my weight on one leg became increasingly difficult and it started to shake. Chrona must have noticed because she wrapped her arms around my waist and literally pulled me onto the bed. With my legs now out in front of me and my arm around her waist, she lays her head on my chest and pulls her hand back up to rest next to her face. Subconsciously, I wrap my other arm around her waist and bring her slightly closer. I feel the heat radiating off her and immediately think she has a fever.

"Chrona, I think you have a fever." I whisper.

"No, because of the black blood, I'm naturally hotter than other people."

"So it seems."

"What?" I didn't know I had said that out loud...

"Oh, nothing." I say, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You're pretty hot, too."

"What?" Is- did she...?

"I mean your temperature is higher than other people's."

Another half hour passes and she drifts in and out of sleep. My fingers somehow find their way to her hair and tangle themselves in the lavendar-pink softness.

"Kid, I have the results." Stein says annonces from the doorway.

"Just a moment," I say to him, "Chrona, I have to go speak with Professor Stein."

"Okay, but..." she says, pulling her arms away.

"What is it?"

She hides her face from my view, "Will you come back?" her voice is quiet and shaky.

"Of course, my dear." I say, unwrapping my arms from around her.

"Okay." she sits up, still hiding her face.

When I make it to where Stein is standing he has a 'knowing' look on his face.

"And what might that look be for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Would you like to see the results?"

"Yes."

"It is successful but risky. There's a possibility of one of them getting hurt."

"Well, that's obviously a problem." I retort.

"I know. But, it will mainly hurt Ragnarok."

"I'm fine with that."

"Yes, but Chrona may not be."

"Right."

"Why don't you go talk to her about the operation?"

"Alright."

I walk back to her with my head down and my hair covering my eyes.

"Is something wrong, Kid?" she asks, pulling at my sleeve.

"No, not really."

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really."

"Then what did Professor Stein want?" she whispers.

"He believes he has found a way to separate you and Ragnarok."

"Why does he want to do that?"

"I never got a reason, actually." I say as she pulls me back on the bed and cuddles into my arms, causing me to blush.

"Kid, I had a dream last night and you were in it." she says before she takes my hand in hers again.

"Really? What was it about?" I ask, wrapping my free arm around her waist again.

"Well, it's kinda long."

"We have time." I remind her.

"Okay, well we were in a room. It looked like a bedroom and it was really pretty. On one of the bedside tables was a book. When you picked it up you smiled. I asked what it was and you said it was a book you'd read once. I asked what it was about and you said it was 'another take on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet' _and that the story reminded you of us. You said it was about a boy who takes in a girl off the streets but a week before the boy's birthday, the girl is shot and killed. I think your exact words were, 'It reminds me of us, without the tragedy, of course.' You also said that the boy and girl in the book fell in love... And that that reminded you of us, too. And when I woke up and you left, I started thinking,_ what if it is like us? _And then I started to wonder if... Maybe... That's what you might think, too? It's okay if you don't. I don't even think the dream meant anything."

I sit in a stunned silence for a few minutes_. (A/N: Things are about to get serious... :3)_

"What if... What if I did want it to mean something?" I whisper, "Would you think it was weird? Would... Would you want it to mean something, too?"

"Kid, I- yes, I do want it to mean something, anything. That dream made me so happy and I... What if it was a reality?" she says, looking up at me.

"Well, I had a dream, too. I was in a room with a bed and on the bed frame, I had carved out initials in it over and over again." I say, tracing our initials on her back, causing her to shiver.

"Do you want that to mean something?" she whispers, getting closer to me.

"More than anything." I say, tightening my grip on her hand. I bring it up to my lips and I leave a soft kiss on her smooth skin.

"Alright you two, don't get carried away," Stein says, effectively ruining the moment, "I have an answer to Chrona's question."

"And which question would that be?" I ask.

"On why I want to separate her and Ragnarok."

"Yeah, why do you want to do that?" Chrona asks, lifting her head to look at Stein.

"Well, Lord Death and I believe that Ragnarok's soul wavelength is what's causing the madness episodes."

"That would make sense but why only now?" I say.

"My theory is that because the madness no longer has two controlling souls to latch onto, it has gone haywire and is working with Ragnarok's wavelength to magnify itself."

"So, then why did father tell me I could keep it at bay?"

"He thought you could."

"What will happen if Ragnarok stays?" Chrona speaks up.

"The episodes will come more often and will get much more violent. You'll eventually end up in a state of uncontrollable madness and you'll be unstoppable, probably killing everything in your path." Stein states bluntly.

Chrona gives a whimper of fright and curls back into me. I gently take my hand from hers to wrap it around her, cradling her and whispering soothing words in her ear, giving Stein death glares the whole time for scaring her.

"It's the truth and you know it, Kid," Stein says, standing, "Chrona's allowed to leave now. She also has to make a decision by tomorrow afternoon. She's not to go to school. She's not stable enough for that." that only causes her to cling to me more.

"Chrona, would you like to come ack to Gallows Manor?" I ask softly. She nods her head weakly. She doesn't seem to be able to walk so I scoop her up and carry her outside.

"Can I walk?"

Without a word, I set her on her feet. Her fingers finds mine and we walk down the street hand-in-hand.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally done! Sorry again for the wait. And the (not really) 'cliff-hanger.' I think this is the longest chapter so far. Yay!

Thank you again for reading and maybe not hating me for the delay? I'm going on vacation next week so I won't be able to update. I'm actually hoping to have chapter 7 up this week, along with another multi-chap and song-fic for Short Stories of Love. We'll see... Thanks again! 2,382 words!


	7. A Life-Changing Decision

**A/N: **I'm glad I'm getting this one out today. It makes me feel better. This chapter is the last one I have written out so another update may not be in the near future. I write my chapters on paper and then type and post so it might be another two weeks and I'm sorry about that.

Review Responses:

**CaptainvKickass: **Again, non-legitimate reasons make me want to throw my computer across the room. I'm glad you haven't abandoned this story. It lets me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

**kawaiicrona: **I thought the cuteness might elicit some kind of squeal from a few. I'm so happy to know how much you like this! I actually did the dreams for you because you seemed to be interested in them.

This chapter might be a little rough...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

**Chrona's PoV: **

Laying on the bed in my new room, I stare at the ceiling, wondering what I should do.

If Ragnarok stays, I'll be a danger. No one will be able to get anywhere near me because I'll most likely kill them. I may even have to be killed myself.

If Ragnarok is removed what would happen? Would he die? Would they put in him in someone else?

The thought of losing him hurts. Even though he hits me and yells at me and calls me names, he's the only one who has always been there for me. Sure, he's annoying and rude but he sticks up for me. If he thinks I'm in danger, he usually will protect me. He's told me before that it's only because I'm his 'body' but I don't think that's the whole reason.

What am I supposed to do?

"Ragnarok," I call for him.

I feel the blood start to expand and it explodes from my back.

"What?" he says.

"What should I do? What will happen to you?" I ask, fighting tears.

"Well," he says, resting on my head, "Ask yourself, do you really want to be stuck in the madness? Do you want to be stuck in the Nothing with all your senses gone?"

"No, but I don't want anything to happen to you, either. What will happen to you?"

"Why do you care about what's happening to me?"

"Because, Ragnarok, I grew up with you and you're my weapon. I don't really know what I'd do with out you."

He twists down and around my shoulder to look at me.

"You should be more worried about yourself. I'll be fine." he says before he dissipates.

"Ugh, that doesn't help!" I shout.

What Ragnarok had said only made me worry more. He wouldn't answer my question about what would happen to him.

I can't make this decision on my own. I need help. Comfort.

Kid.

I rise from the bed and go to Kid's room.

"Kid." I squeak, knocking own the elaborate door.

The door opens after a minute.

"Yes?"

Not trusting my voice, I grab at my arm and look at him with tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Chrona," he says my name gently and he wraps me in a warm hug.

"I just don't know what to do." I choke out.

"I'm sorry, dear. I know it's hard." he says, running his fingers through my hair.

"What will happen to him?" I whisper.

"If you choose the operation there is a slight chance the he'll be hurt but he'll become human and will still be your weapon. And you know what will happen if you let it be." he says softly.

I wrap my arms around him and let my tears fall again.

"I just don't want to lose him; he's been with me my whole life." I sob.

"This is a big decision. You just need to take your time."

"But I have to decide by the end of today."

"I know how cliché this is, but you should just follow your heart."

"My heart is too conflicted, Kid." I say as he pulls away and wipes the tears from my face.

"I wish I could help you further but it has to be your decision."

I don't want him to let go so I lean into him again. With my head on his shoulder, he pulls me close.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he whispers in my ear.

"Please." I whisper back.

He takes my hand and leads me into his room, pushing the door closed with a dull _thud. _

"So, what do you think about the whole situation?" he asks, leading me to the bed where we sit down.

"I'm scared." I say, my hair covering my eyes.

"Of?"

"Losing Ragnarok. Or myself."

"Yourself? How would you lose yourself?"

"What if, when he's gone, I'm not me?"

"How would it change you?"

"If I don't have a soul controlling me or telling me what to do after having it like that my whole life, how will my soul react? What will happen?"

"I didn't think of that. Do you want to ask?"

"Not really. I just want to stop thinking about it for now."

"Okay."

"Kid, can we talk about the dreams again?" I ask, looking at him hopefully.

**Omniscient (3rd) PoV: **

Kid looks over to Chrona and meets her hopeful gaze.

"If you'd like to. But, may I ask why?"

"I want to know what they mean." she states.

"Well, they can really mean anything. What do _you _want them to mean?"

"What if they did mean something. In my dream, you said that the two characters in the book fell in love and that it reminded you of us. I think it means that something... Wants us... Together, maybe?"

"That's how I take it. That's the only thing I can figure. What else helps that theory is this: when someone carves two people's initials into something, it usually means that they like the other person."

"So, do you think something's trying to push us together?"

"I think the real question is, do we want to be pushed together?"

The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Chrona lays her head on Kid's shoulder and he rests his head on hers.

"Yes." they say together. Kid lifts his head, brings Chrona's face to his, and gently presses his lips against hers.

"Yes, I want us to be together." he says when he pulls away. A blush rises in Chrona's cheeks.

"So do I."

They sit in silence again, looking at each other.

"Kid, I think I've made my decision." she says, laying her head on his shoulder again, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He just kisses the top of her head and puts his arms around her again.

No words are needed for Kid to know what she's thinking.

She's going to go through with it.

* * *

A/N: A decision at last! And I squealed so much writing this! Yay for official KidxChrona! I loved writing this chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this one. It's kinda short... I plan on writing chapter 8 all during the drive for vacation so I'll probably have it up in the next 2 weeks. I'll try not to make the wait too long. Thanks for reading.


	8. Normal

**A/N: **I'm back!

Sorry again about waiting. While I was writing this one I got in one of my 'I fucking hate everything' moods and I didn't want it to affect the story.

Okay, heads up. Longest chapter yet. I made it special because it's 8... Call me weird if you want, I'm just me :)

Review responses, anyone?

**CaptainvKickass: **Hmm... Next two chapters may become three or four... Sorry but I had an idea that I couldn't let go. It'll be in there, I promise! Just a little later.

**Lirara xox: **Thank you so much!

Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chrona's PoV:**

"Would you like to go now?" Kid asks me.

"Do we have to?"

"The sooner, the better, I think."

"Okay. But, you'll be there, right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I say, nuzzling closer to him.

As we're sitting there, I go limp. My arms fall from around him and I slump over, falling back.

"Chrona?" there it is again, my name through water. He's blurry but I can see Kid leaning back to look over me. My mouth won't move and I can't speak. I can't move at all.

My vision goes black before a white light almost blinds me. When my vision clears again, I look down at my body.

'No damage.' I think. As soon as this enters my thoughts, I feel a sharp sting run up my right arm. I gasp in pain and look to see a rather large cut right below the inside of my elbow. It drips my blood and I feel tears prick my eyes.

The next thing that happens can only be explained by my blood-curdling scream.

The cut on my arm expands, peeling back the skin, revealing the bone.

It happens on my left leg next. Starting at my ankle, it moves up my leg.

I only feel pain and the wetness on my cheeks and I hear my screams and the sound of flesh being ripped from the tissue and the bone.

I'm being tortured.

I'm dying, drowning in my own blood.

**Kid's PoV:**

I don't know what happened. One minute, she was fine and I was holding her. The next, she fell back onto the bed and started to scream. The only thing I know to do is to take her to Stein.

I pick her up and summon Beelzebub. I fly out the open window and head straight for Shibusen. I'm panicking inside, wondering what she's 'seeing.'

We're only about half way there when squirming is added to the screams.

"We're almost there." I say, though more to myself than to her.

Her next scream is cut off by a choked gurgle. Her eyes shoot open but they're still glossed over. She's not back yet.

"No! Please, stop! I-It hurts!" she whimpers, clutching the front of my jacket.

"We're almost there." I say again, keeping my focus forward.

"It hurts!" she cries out, her eyes squeeze shut again. I don't say anything as we approach the academy. I roll down the hall to the infirmary while Chrona continues to mumble about something hurting. Her screams have subsided and in their place are tears.

"Stein!" I yell as we enter the infirmary. My voice refuses to even itself out and it rises in panic, "She's gone again!"

"What do you mean 'she's gone?'"

"Mad! She decided on the operation. You have to help her!"

"Bring her back here." he says, He stays calm, something I'm grateful for.

Chrona's eyes open and they flicker with sanity.

"Kid!" she says before her eyes glaze over again

"Hush, it's okay. Professor Stein is going to help you." I say, carrying her to the operating room.

Her eyes flicker again.

"Help me." she whimpers as I lay her on the table. She goes into weak convulsions, whining and whimpering. It takes all I have not to freak out. I manage to keep my composure as Stein comes in, a mask over his nose and mouth.

"You'll have to leave. You won't want to watch the procedure." he says, placing a mask on Chrona's face as well. She relaxes almost immediately.

I nod and step out. I allow myself to breathe again and I fight the wave of terror the threatens to consume me. I pull out my rarely used cell phone and call Liz.

"Kid? Hey, what's up?" she answers within the first two rings.

"I need you to gather our friends. Chrona's in the infirmary and I think Maka will want to see her."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, want me to duct tape Black*Star's mouth shut?" she laughs.

"Please. Thank you, Liz."

"Yeah, no problem. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." I say and she hangs up.

I know how quickly Liz works, so it didn't surprise me when she came into the waiting room ten minutes later, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all in tow.

My eyes widen when I see that Black*Star actually has eight pieces of heavy duty tape over his mouth. He doesn't look mad, though. His eyes seem to hold something akin to concern.

'Thank you.' I mouth to Liz. She smiles and points to Patty, Maka, and herself.

Three girls took Black*Star down. Fantastic.

"What's going on?" Maka whispers, looking to me.

"Has Chrona told you anything about what's been happening lately?"

"No, I haven't really talked to her in a week."

That's right. Chrona has either been with me or in the infirmary for the past few days. I explain the madness situation to the group. When I finally finish, everyone sits in silence.

"How long?" Tsubaki breaks the silence.

"Since Medusa was killed, if I remember correctly."

"That's two months." Maka whispers, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Soul hugs her and whispers something in her ear. She clings to him, crying softly.

"Stein is working now. All that's left to do is wait and think positively." I say.

**3rd person, focused on Chrona and Stein: **(A/N: Wait, what? xD)

Chrona is swimming in blackness. She's not scared, though. This blackness is nice, it makes everything seem easier to deal with. She feels funny, though. It's almost like she's losing something, something... Important. She doesn't worry about it.

She vaguely feels like something is being pulled out of her body, releasing her from something. What it is, she doesn't remember right now.

Stein works quickly, drawing Chrona's black blood, sterilizing it to keep Ragnarok safe. As Ragnarok is removed, Stein has red blood ready for Chrona. He found out that Chrona has the rarest blood type, AB-, making it very difficult to operate.

The red blood cannot be lost, Stein knows this. He fights the urge to dissect both Chrona and Ragnarok, scolding himself for such thoughts at a time like this.

Finally Ragnarok is fully removed. There is a large puddle of black blood now on the table next to Chrona. Stein can't think about that now, though.

He has to do the blood transfusion quickly if Chrona is going to live.

He attaches the IV to her arm and starts the saline drip to get the veins ready for the donor blood. This is done quickly and he starts the blood immediately after, watching for any sign of an allergic or rejective reaction. If her body rejects the donor blood, she won't make it.

He watches for fifteen minutes. She doesn't have a negative reaction. Stein still doesn't relax. He watches the blood as it drips into her veins. When the first bag is empty he replaces it. She'll only need two, then her body will take over and nature will do its job.

The second bag is emptied slowly. Stein notices that Ragnarok seems conscious though he is still just a black blob.

"Nygus," Stein calls for the nearby nurse, "Will you take Ragnaok into the other room, please?"

She doesn't speak as she enters the room and rolls the bed out of Chrona's room.

The second bag of blood empties and Chrona stirs, groaning slightly. Stein is at her side, checking her vital signs.

Chrona's eyes open slowly and focus on the grey-haired meister.

"Good, you're awake." he says without looking at her but the tension and fear of failure holding his mind lifts, leaving only relief.

"How'd it go?" she asks sleepily.

"You're going to be fine. Everything went as planned." he says.

"Can I see Kid?" she asks, a blush creeping onto her cheeks along with a small smile, both are unnoticed by the doctor.

"I'll go get him if you want."

"Please." she says.

Stein leaves the room.

**Kid's PoV: **

We sit there for an hour, Soul comforts Maka while Tsubaki manages to keep Black*Star calm. Liz and Patty sit on either side of me, I assume to make sure I'm okay.

"I'm fine." I whisper to them a few times.

It couldn't be a bigger lie.

_"Help me." _Chrona's desperate plea for help echoes through my mind. Not knowing _how _to help kills me and I'm torn into pieces on the inside. I want to help her and I die a little inside knowing that there's nothing I could have done.

As we wait, I feel a large amount of stress and tension lift.

He's done.

She's okay.

Maka must have felt it too, for her head snaps up to look at the door to the hallway.

"She's okay." Maka breathes.

"Yes," Stein says, coming into the waiting room, "And she's awake. Kid, she's asking for you."

"Just Kid?" Maka pouts.

"She doesn't know you're here." I say, standing up.

Just as I pass him in the doorway, Stein says something that I barely catch.

"He's okay." and I know that he means Ragnarok.

When I enter the room and I see Chrona, I sigh in relief.

"How do you feel?"

"Loopy." she says, giggling, reminding me of Patty.

"Yes, Stein probably put you on some pain medication."

I move to stand next to her. She's laying in the bed somewhat awkwardly. She's half on her side, her knees bent toward me, and half on her back, her head also turned to look at me. Her arms lay at her sides and she's clutching the blanket.

**Chrona's PoV: **

Everything is fuzzy again. But, like the blackness from before, it's not scary. This fuzzy is something I can handle. It's soft, nice, easy.

"How do you feel?" Kid comes into view. He's the only thing I can focus on. My mouth moves without me telling it to.

"Loopy."

He says something after that but all I hear is 'pain medication.' After that, I see him move to stand next to me.

"C'mere." I say, and I see my arms out in front of me, waiting.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." he says but he leans down to hug me anyway.

"Please?" I whisper in his ear.

"Chrona, you-" with him still hugging me, it's easy to pull him onto the bed with me.

"Oh, alright." he says.

I squirm into his arms and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just as I'm about to be asleep, I remember something.

"Ragnarok." I say, snapping out of whatever was fogging up my mind.

"He's okay." Kid says.

"Where is he?"

"Recovering, I imagine."

"He's okay?"

"Yes, Stein told me so himself."

I relax again and I feel Kid kiss the top of my head. I sigh and drift off to sleep.

**Kid's PoV: **

'_She's asleep,'_ I think to myself as Chrona's breathing evens out, '_I wonder, how is Ragnarok? Did Chrona talk to him about this?'_

Chrona sighs in her sleep. _'She's so cute when she does that.'_ I think, smiling.

"Kid," I hear my name and look up to see Maka standing in the doorway. She's not angry like I thought she'd be. Shes smiling at me, "Is she okay?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know where Ragnarok is?"

"No, you'll have to ask Stein."

"Okay. You know, I always knew you two would make a cute couple. I'm glad you realized it, too." she says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you." I say, tightening my hold on the sleeping girl.

Maka leaves and soon after she's gone Chrona shifts and mumbles my name. I smile again. She's waking up.

"Welcome back." I say when she opens her eyes.

"How long was I asleep? Oh, no, Kid, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Chrona. It was just a few minutes."

"I really am sorry though. It's just that, well, you're so warm and I... I'm sorry." she says, blushing a deep red.

Wait. Red? Her blush has always been a slight grey. Now it's red?

"Chrona, your blush... It's red." I say.

"What?" she says, touching her cheeks.

"Yes, it's red."

"I guess... With Ragnarok gone... I'm normal... Kid, I'm normal!" she exlaims, sitting up quickly.

"Chrona, be careful!" I say as she tips backward off the bed. I'm able to catch her but it's close, "You'll get a head rush." I say, bring her to rest against me again.

"Sorry. I'm excited. I've never been normal."

"Why do you want to be normal? That's boring."

"It's new and now I don't have to share my everything with Ragnarok."

"What do you mean 'your everything?'"

"My thoughts, feelings, food, everything."

I don't say anything.

"I feel so free." she says in an airy tone. I smile and allow myself to chuckle at her.

"What? Did I say something to amuse you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Good," she takes my hand and laces our fingers together, "Thank you for saving me." she blushes again.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're okay now."

"Yeah."

"You know, with Ragnarok gone..." I say, to get her attention.

"What?" she lifts her head to look at me.

"I can do this," I kiss her, catching her by surprise, "Without getting you hurt." she blushes darkly but doesn't hide. Instead she presses her lips against mine again.

"Or you getting yelled at." she says when she pulls away. Now it's my turn to blush. She giggles and puts a hand on my cheek. More heat rises to my face.

**Chrona's PoV: **

'_He's so cute when he blushes.'_ I think, smiling.

"You should smile more often." he says.

"It's easier with you." I say, pulling my hand away from his red face.

"Really?"

"Yes, I feel more relaxed with you. Everything's easier when I'm with you, better. You make me feel better, safer." I admit, locking gazes with him, something rare for me.

"So, I still that calming effect on you?" he asks, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"It seems so." I say, finding myself leaning closer to him.

His had is still cupping my face and he brings me closer to him, our faces are centimeters apart. I close my eyes and his lips are on mine again.

This kiss is a little different; his lips are moving against mine. I feel like I should do the same so I mimic his movements. After who knows how long, he pulls away, leaving me gasping a bit. He smirks and leans back in to leave a short kiss on my forehead.

"You're teasing me?" I ask, glancing between his eyes and his lips.

"I don't mean to." he says, smirking again.

He pulls me to him again and we're millimeters apart. My breathing quickens and I feel the heat radiating off of Kid's face.

"Chrona," Stein says, making me jump and squeak, pulling away from Kid, "Oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting." Stein says half-heartedly.

"What did you need?" I ask, pushing myself to a sitting position.

"Did you want to see Ragnarok?"

"Can I?" I ask, practically jumping out of the bed, which results in anther head rush. My vision fills with little spots and sparks of color and I fall.

Strong arms catch me just as I'm about to hit the floor.

"What did I say about being careful, dear?" Kid says, lifting me to my feet again.

"I got excited again," I say, blushing at my recklessness. He just chuckles as I regain my balance, "Thank you for catching me again."

"You're welcome."

"Come, Chrona. Ragnarok has been asking for you." Stein's getting impatient.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Really."

I take Kid's hand again and follow Professor Stein down the narrow hallway. He stops us just outside one of the doors.

"He's still in partial transformation. Brace yourselves, it's not an everyday sight." he warns us.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I see when I enter Ragnarok's room.

A... figure... lays on the table. The right half of a face has been formed. It's covered in tan skin. A bright blue eye darts around the room frantically, as if it's looking for something to settle on, reminding me too much of the past. The mouth is half formed, making it look like a half-scowl, waiting for the other half to complete the look. The nose is fully formed, twisted, and has an X shaped scar across the bridge. A left arm and hand has been formed, the fingers of the hand twitch, and a left leg and foot are there, both covered with tan, muscular skin.

"R-Ragnarok?" I gasp, not sure what to make of the half blob in front of me. The blue eye stops and it focuses on me.

"Chrona?" I tense when he speaks my name. The voice is garbled and his mouth looks like it's mechanical, detached from the rest of his... body.

"Yeah," I say, forcing myself to calm down, "You're okay?"

"Yeah." he says.

"How long is the full transformation going to take?" I ask Stein.

"At the rate it's going now, four or five hours."

What's recognizable as Ragnarok's face contorts in suppressed pain. I watch in amazement and horror as the rest of Ragnarok's face becomes covered in skin. Another eye is formed, as bright a blue as the other, his mouth now forms a full grimace, and his nose straightens out. Black hair, tinted with a dark purple hue, sprouts from his head, making me jump.

"Woah." I breath out.

"Yes, that cuts off about a half hour." Stein says.

I can't help but stare at Ragnarok. He's... Good-looking. His face looks older, about eighteen or nineteen, and has this quality that makes me want to keep looking, to figure out what it is. His right shoulder starts to form and he growls in pain.

"He's going to need clothes." Stein tells me.

"Oh, uh... well..." I'm at a loss.

"I'll go with you." Kid volunteers.

"I'd just get him jeans and a T-shirt. And, well..." Stein trails off, Kid nods, and I'm lost again.

"Chrona, let's go shopping." Kid says, squeezing my hand.

I look down and see that I'm in a hospital gown. 'When did that happen?' "Sure, just let me change?" I ask.

"Of course. Oh, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are all in the waiting room. They know what's been happening. I hope it's okay that I told them." he says.

"Oh... Yeah, that's fine. I pause and watch as the rest of Ragnarok's arm, along with a bit of his upper chest, is formed.

"Weird." I say.

Kid pulls me along, back to my room.

"I'll wait out here while you change."

My next thought has me running into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I feel my face heat up and I crumble to the ground, embarrassed with myself.

'Why don't you come help me?' I had thought. I can't believe myself! What am I doing thinking things like that?!

I stand up and look for my dress. I finally find it in an overhead cabinet. I change quickly, finding it uncomfortable being bare in an unfamiliar place. When I'm done, I smooth out the wrinkles in my dress and run my fingers through my tangled hair, wincing when I find a tangle. When I think I look presentable, I take a deep breath and open the door to the hallway.

Kid is leaning against the wall across the narrow hallway. His arms are crossed and he has one leg up, his foot flat against the wall.

When our gazes meet, he closes the small gap between us and pulls me in for a kiss. His lips are moving against mine and I mimic until I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip. I pull away, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away." he says quickly, blushing fiercely.

"It's okay. You just caught me off guard." I say, putting a hand on his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Are you ready?" he asks me, a hand on my waist. I realize now that he's gotten taller than me and I have to look up to meet his eyes.

"Am I going to get bombarded with questions?"

"Probably," he takes my hand and leads me down the short hallway, "I'll protect you from Maka if you need it." he looks back at me and smiles.

"Okay." I say. I know I'm blushing but I can't help it. He's just so... Amazing.

When we get to the waiting room everyone turns around to look at us. It seems to take everyone a minute before they realize that it's us. Then everyone is in front of us, talking a mile a minute.

'I was right. But I don't understand a word that they're saying!' I think.

"Kid, I don't know what they're saying. They're talking too fast." I whisper in his ear.

"Guys, she just got of surgery. Give her some space." he says. At this point I'm hiding behind him, trying to get away from the noise of Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki asking me questions.

"Right." everyone says, backing up and quieting down.

I peer over Kid's shoulder, not ready to fully face everyone.

"It's okay. Like I said, I'll protect you. he whispers, winking at me over his shoulder. I feel the heat in my face creep back and I grip his hand tighter. I slowly come out and stand beside him.

"Are you okay, Chrona?" Maka asks, looking at me with concern and some kind of knowing in her eyes.

"Y-Yes." 'I'm stuttering again?' Kid squeezes my hand.

"We have to go get Ragnarok some clothes." Kid says.

"I wanna come!" Patty exclaims, scaring me. I jump back behind Kid again.

"Patty." Kid says sharply.

"Oops, sorry, Chrona!"

Kid turns around to face me and he places his free hand on my cheek, bringing my face up to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, sh-she just scared m-me." 'Why do I keep stuttering?!'

"We should go now if we want to make it back before Ragnarok finishes transforming."

"R-Right."

"Just us?"

"P-Please."

He nods and tells the others our plans.

"Chrona, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"C-Can it just b-be m-me and Kid?"

"Oh, okay." she sounds slightly upset. I have no idea why, though.

"C'mon Maka, we've got that test to study for, remember?" Soul says, dragging her into the hallway.

"Oh, right! How could I forget?" she says, running out of the building, Soul now in tow.

"We have to get that tape off of your mouth." Tsubaki says, turning to BlacK*Star.

My eyes widen when Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki drag Black*Star out of the room.

"Isn't that going to hurt?" I turn to Kid. 'What? No more stutter? What is going on?!'

"Probably. But it is Black*Star. He can handle it," he chuckles to himself, "Let's go. Ragnarok's going to need those clothes."

"Right." I let Kid lead me out of the infirmary and I let my imagination run free.

Bad idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Who wants to know why Chrona's thought are bad? Hahaha, so do I! I'm sorry that this is bit overdue; this is the longest thing I have up so far. I was going to add a Fourth of July one-shot to Short Stories of Love but seeing as my mom is taking the computer from me I'll have to settle for this:

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :)

Chapter nine will be up soon, I promise!

Until then, thank you for reading! Leave a review if you like, they're super helpful! :)


	9. Strong Bonds

**A/N: **I hate writer's block. And it's just for this story!

**CaptianvKickass: **Oh, do we have a CroMa fan? :)

**Random Person who Likes Combs: **Thank you! I was going for weird!

**kawaiicrona: **Yeah, I know what you mean. For some reason long chapters are hard for me... Oh, Chrona's thoughts... :3 Reasons, my friend, it's all for a reason.

A **huge**, _very_ special Thank You! to **YukiNamiPlz** for helping me with this chapter!

This chapter will probably be the worst. I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

**Omniscient PoV: **

Chrona lets Kid lead her out of the infirmary and she lets her thoughts run free. She's a bit embarrassed by what comes to mind but, had she not been sheltered her whole life, she'd know that her thoughts are normal for any teenager.

'_I wish Kid would kiss me again. That would be nice.' _she finds herself thinking. A bright pink blush paints itself on her face and it catches Kid's attention.

"Are you alright? What has you all worked up?" he asks, stopping their walking.

"I'm fine. But... I have a question." she says, avoiding his second question.

"What is it?" he asks, resuming their walk.

"I started to stutter back there and now I'm not. Did you notice that?"

"Yes, I did." he pushes the main doors open.

"Why did it come back? Why did it go away again? Why did it go away in the first place?" she asks, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"Well, I think I can answer the first two questions. The third one is one for Stein."

"Okay."

"I think the stutter came back because you need to readjust."

"What do you mean?"

"Your soul isn't used to being on its own because you've had Ragnarok all your life. I think you just need to 're-meet' everyone."

"Okay, that's one, what's the other?"

"Well, in the few days before your operation, we spent a lot of time together. And you weren't stuttering around me, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I believe that our souls have formed a... connection. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"No, not really."

"Well, from what my father has told me, as a shinigami my soul forms 'bonds' with the other souls that I am close to."

"What do those 'bonds' do?" Chrona asks.

"They usually make the other person more comfortable, relaxed, you could say, around me."

_'There's no need to tell her what the bond really means.' _Kid thinks to himself.

"So... Our souls are connected?"

"Yes."

"So, what does that mean?"

_'I suppose I should have seen that coming. It is Chrona, after all.' _Kid thinks, mentally slapping himself.

"I don't really know all the details." he lies.

'_I hate lying to her but it's to protect her.'_ he reminds himself.

"Okay." she says, leaning against him. They stop at a crosswalk and wait for the light to let them continue their journey, "What are we getting for Ragnarok?"

"Jeans, T-shirts, shoes, just the basics to cover him until he can do his own shopping." Kid says.

"Okay."

(**A/N: **Okay, here I'd like to thank **YukiNamiPlz** for writing a wonderful shopping scene. Without her, this chapter still wouldn't up. You guys have her to thank! You guys should also read her story "A Life Together" if you haven't already. It's very good! Okay, on with the chapter!)

Kid and Chrona arrive at the mall where they plan to buy Ragnarok's clothes. They walk around for a short while, mostly looking in the store windows. They find themselves at a loss as to what Ragnarok would like.

'_For goodness sake, I, of all people, should know what he wants to wear…' _Chrona thinks, a little annoyed that she can't come up with anything. Eventually they find a small punk-like store in the corner of the mall.

It looks like it has some things that Soul might wear…

Chrona turns to Kid, "Kid? Do you think that Ragnarok and Soul would have similar tastes in clothes?" She asks, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes.

Kid feels a slight blush creep up his face but tries to shake away the feeling. "Um… maybe. Does Ragnarok like that kind of stuff? It does seem like he would…"

Chrona shrugs slightly. "To be honest… I'm really not sure what Ragnarok likes… besides food, that is."

Kid chuckles lightly, "Well, let's check it out."

They enter the small store and are greeted by a thin lady covered in tattoos and piercings.

Chrona feels a little intimidated at first and clings to Kid, but she soon relaxes when the lady introduces herself and asks if they need any help. Kid politely denies the assistance, saying that they're just looking.

After looking for a little while, they pick out a few t-shirts that have familiar names of punk and metal bands, two pairs of black shoes, and four pairs of dark pants. Looking over the selection, Chrona frowns slightly at the lack of color in the wardrobe.

She looks around. In a far corner of the room, she spots a small necklace. It catches her attention because it's a strange black metal that shined with all the colors of the rainbow. It's shaped into a very small, very delicate looking heart.

In a strange way, it reminds her of Ragnarok and herself. The black metal being the black blood and the rainbow being Chrona's longing for normalcy and freedom.

Even if he doesn't like it, Chrona still wants him to have at least a little color. This can be like… a commemoration of sorts.

A commemoration that, even though they are now two separate people, they will always be together.

(**A/N: **And this is my addition to her contribution.)

"Kid," she whispers, tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asks, looking down at her mesmerized expression.

"That necklace. Can we get it?" she asks, pointing at the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, but may I ask why?"

"For Ragnarok. I want him to have some color." She says simply.

"Alright, I'll get it." he says, making a move to go get the necklace.

"No, that's okay. I'll get it." she says, placing a hand on his chest.

He places his hand over hers and smiles before letting her go. She smiles back before getting the necklace. When she adds it to the pile of clothes, she smiles again, happy to have added some color. Then she giggles.

"What's funny?" Kid asks, placing the clothes on the counter.

"I just think it's... Ironic that I wanted Ragnarok to have some color when I don't have any color myself." she says, looking up at him.

"You have color. It's your hair. And you have a beautiful smile, I must say."

"Well, thank you," she says as he pays for the items, "I'll find a way to pay you back." she says, looking down.

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because it's wrong of me to just expect for you to pay for this." she says firmly.

He doesn't say anything as the lady behind the counter hands him the bag. He takes Chrona's hand and leads her out of the mall. Instead of going back to the school, he pulls them into the ally beside the building.

"You don't have to do that. It really isn't a problem."

"But I don't want to be a burden. There are better things you could spend your money on." she says, hanging her head.

_'What is it going to take to make her realize that she's not any sort of burden?' _he wonders before an idea comes to mind.

"Chrona, look at me, please." he says gently.

She raises her head and is surprised to see how close their faces are. His hand comes up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and his fingers linger on her face. Her faces heats up and her heart beats faster in her chest.

"You're not a burden, dear. How could you think that?" he asks before he leans a bit closer. She hears the sound of plastic being manipulated and she assumes he dropped the bag.

"That's what she always told me," she closes her eyes, "I'd never be anything but a useless bur-" her words are cut off by his lips against hers.

Her eyes shoot open and she stiffens, not expecting that reaction to her words. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"Forget what she told you. Listen to me, Chrona. You're not a burden and you never could be." he says.

"How can I forget?" she whispers. She opens her mouth again but closes it, deciding against her next words.

"Like this." he says. She looks up at him in confusion and he reunites their lips. He kisses her gently and she melts to him, escape evident in her intentions. She feels a hand on her back, pulling her closer to him, and she unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck. When he pulls away, she sighs in discontentment and keeps her arms around his neck, keeping him down at her eye level.

_'Just one isn't enough.' _she thinks sadly before letting go. However, he takes the hint and kisses her again, this time with a bit more affection than sadness. She smiles into the kiss and feels his hand on her back again, this time with one in her hair. She kisses back, a bit timidly but at least it's something. This time, when he pulls away, she smiles.

"Thank you." she whispers.

"You're welcome," he takes her hand, "We should get back to the academy. I bet Ragnarok is waiting on his clothes." he picks up the bag and starts their journey back to the school.

* * *

**Omniscient PoV: With Stein and Ragnarok: **(**A/N:** I have theorized that Ragnarok was human before he was injected into Chrona. I have yet to find any proof of this but that is my reasoning for this section of the chapter.)

"So, what do you remember of being human?" Stein asks as he hands Ragnarok a hospital gown to put on. Ragnarok had finished transforming ahead of schedule and Kid and Chrona weren't back yet.

"Not much. Just basic movements and things. I'm not sure if I can walk, though." he grunts as he pulls the gown on.

"You'll learn. Your muscle memory will kick in soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me, Ragnarok, how did you become... The way you were?" Stein asks.

"Why do you want to know? Ragnarok asks as he looks away, anger evident in his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside of you."

"What, are you some kind of psychotherapist now?" he spits out.

"I never said I was. If you don't want to talk about it, that's your choice. It would just be better if you did," Stein says, rolling away to get the blood pressure cuff, "You're left arm, please." he says, holding out a hand.

Huffing, Ragnarok places his arm in the doctor's hand. Stein wraps the cuff around Ragnarok's upper arm and places the stethoscope to the inside of his elbow.

As he does this, Ragnarok's ears perk up along with the rest of his body.

"They're back."

"You're like a cat... Interesting."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Professor Stein, Ragnarok? We're back."

Hearing Chrona's voice, Ragnarok jumps up, barely keeping his balance.

"Just the clothes. This freaking gown is ridiculous." he growls at Stein.

Stein sighs, "Fine, wait here."

"I don't have much choice, now do I?"

"Chrona, he just wants the clothes because he's insecure right now." Stein says, shooting Ragnarok a pointed glance.

"Fuck you."

Stein pulls back the curtain a bit and Kid hands him the bag, "Here, he can choose from this. Tell him to wear the necklace. Chrona picked it out."

"I'll do what I can, no promises."

"Oh, I actually think she needs to talk to you." Kid says, remembering Chrona's questions from earlier.

"Okay, you deal with him," Stein points over his shoulder, "And I'll go talk to Chrona."

"She's in the waiting room."

Kid moves past the older man and closes the curtain.

"Here. you can pick what you want to from this."

Ragnarok snatches the bag and rummages through it. He pulls out the necklace last, after getting dressed.

"What is this?" he asks.

"Something Chrona picked out. All of what we got you is black and she wanted you to have some color."

"Why this, though?"

"Because she liked it and it reminded her of you, I suppose. Just wear it, please."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Kid sighs and rubs his temple, _'It's like talking to a wall.' _

"Just do it for Chrona."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Kid says as Ragnarok puts the necklace on.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

Stein found Chrona pacing in the waiting room.

"Chrona, are you okay?"

She jumps, startled by the suddenness of his voice.

"Oh, P-Professor Stein, uh, y-yes, everything i-is f-fine. But, I h-have a question."

"What is it?"

"Before t-the operation, m-my s-stutter had c-completely g-gone away. Then, a-after, w-when I came o-out t-to s-see everyone, it came b-back. Then w-went away a-again when I-I was with K-Kid. Why?"

"Well, that could have something to do with the madness. I'm not really sure, to be honest. I've never dealt with something like this before."

She sighs in exasperation. She sits down in the floor and puts her head in her hands.

"I-I just w-want t-to know what's h-happening to me." she is on the verge of tears at this point.

Ragnarok feels that something is wrong and his head snaps up.

"Why is she crying?" he questions aloud

"What?"

"Chrona, she's crying."

"How do you know?"

"I-I don't know. Go find out what's wrong, Three-Stripes!" he yells harshly.

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, Raggy cares :3

I am so very sorry for long wait! I hated not being able to write, trust me. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon, but I won't make any promises because I apparently can't keep them. -_-

Thank you to all of the readers I haven't lost. I hope this kinda makes up for how long I was gone.

Until next time, my lovelies!


	10. It's Going to Rain

**A/N: **I can't say sorry enough times!

Review Responses:

**LittleKat2: **Thank you so much! That means a lot!

**CaptainvKickass: **:3 Thanks, I try.

This chapter is just to let you guys know I'm still keeping up with this. I'm sorry for the length. Please don't hate me!

* * *

**Chrona's PoV: **

_'Something's not right. It's off. I'm off. Something's not right.' _

I'm on my knees, crouched into a ball, crying. The next thing I know, I'm being lifted. Then I'm on something warm. I see black, white, and yellow.

"Chrona," says a calm, soothing voice, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Breathe."

I realize that I'm holding my breath and I inhale deeply. A sharp exhale follows. After a few minutes of this, I can see again. Kid is holding me and Stein is standing behind him.

"It's okay." Kid says again.

I push away from him and and jump up, backing away. I'm shaking with nervousness and... Fear? But I shouldn't be afraid.

"Ragnarok." I whisper.

"What?" they ask.

"Ragnarok." I repeat, a bit louder this time.

"I'll get him," Stein says, "You try to calm her down." Kid nods.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" I ask frantically.

"He's here, just in the back. Chrona, dear, what is the last thing you remember?"

I think for a moment. I remember waking up in the infirmary and seeing Kid. Him being with me and us kissing. Then Ragnarok, transforming. Then I remember us going shopping and finding the necklace. And that's it.

"A necklace. Getting Ragnarok's necklace," then I know what happened next and my face heats up, "Then the alley. I remember the alley. That's it."

"Okay. do you know where you are?"

"The school's infirmary."

"Good. That's good." he says, never breaking eye contact with me. I can feel myself calming at just his gaze. My breathing, erratic and heavy, is slowing and evening out. I finally stop shaking and I don't feel nervous or frightened. I feel like I'm too far way from him even though it's only about six feet. I feel like I need him right next to me.

"Come here." he says, slightly extending his hand to me.

I'm frozen for a split second before moving to take his hand.

When our fingers touch, I sigh. With the contact, my heart slows, beating normally again. I feel better. With the exception of my bright red, burning cheeks, of course. He pulls me into a hug, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Don't let me interrupt," I hear from a familiar voice. I pull away from Kid and turn to see Ragnarok and Stein.

I gasp, "Ragnarok!" I exclaim, pulling away from Kid fully. Without thinking, I run to Ragnarok and wrap my arms around him. He returns the hug, something I never expected.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"I'm fine. What about you? How do you feel?" I ask, pulling away from him, looking for Kid's hand. Kid's fingers find mine and I smile to myself.

"I feel... Different." Ragnarok says, his tone lighter than I'd ever heard it before. He looks like he's off in his own world.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good." he confirms.

I look him up and down. He's taller than my five-and-a-half feet. Probably an even six feet tall. He's muscular and well-built. His eyes, a bright blue that I find mesmerizing, look mixed with confidence and something I can't name. His hair is probably my favorite. It's so dark of a purple that it's almost black, mirroring his former purple-ish figure.

"You're wearing the necklace." I say, allowing hope to filter through my tone.

"Yeah. Why not?" he says.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Chrona, you and Ragnarok can go home whenever you like," Stein says, "I want to see both of you in a week to check your progress and recovery."

"Okay." I say, turning back to Kid.

"Do you still want to stay with me?" Kid asks. I nod, squeezing his hand, "Okay. Ragnarok, you're welcome to stay as well." he says, turning to the older boy, in turn, dropping my hand.

"Thanks. I'll be out when I find a place. I'd rather not stay there longer than I have to."

"Alright. Whatever you're comfortable with." Kid agrees. He takes my hand again and leads me out of the school. It's almost dark and the moon has risen. It's bleeding tonight. I've come to learn that this means rain. And soon, by the look of the ever darkening sky.

"We better hurry," I say to the boys, both of whom have my hands in their own, "It's going to rain."

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, I'll try another chapter in the next week or so. I've got a lot going on right now. I'm super sorry, you guys. I hate waiting for updates as much as you do.


End file.
